


for Leo

by killkissbe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killkissbe/pseuds/killkissbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[My son] stares up at me as if I can do no wrong. I have always wanted someone who treats me the way he does; I just didn't know that I'd have to give birth to him.” Spoilers from 4.02 onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for Leo

**Author's Note:**

> I've been ill and just had minor abdominal surgery so I haven't really had time to pay tribute to the birth of this most special baby boy. I wanted to do so now. This is brief, unbetaed but from the heart... so I figure that balances out somewhat. Or at least, I hope.

_“Suddenly I realize that this is what I've been waiting for - a man who depends entirely on me. I dreamed for years of a man who couldn't live without me, a man who pictured my face when he closed his eyes, who loved me when I was a mess in the morning and when dinner was late and even when I overloaded the washing machine and burned out the motor. [My son] stares up at me as if I can do no wrong. I have always wanted someone who treats me the way he does; I just didn't know that I'd have to give birth to him.”_

(Jodi Picoult, Harvesting the Heart)

 

Before Leo, Mindy was absolutely positive that Danny was the love of her life. Her soulmate. It just seemed kind of impossible that two people could go through so much, have gone from enemies to acquaintances to _kind_ of friends to deeply, madly, irrevocably in love without fate having had something to do with it. 

She's still sure that fate had something to do with it. Of course, she's a doctor and of course she knows everything there is to know about the human reproductive system, about cell division and growth and how one night and one too many glasses of wine can equal what most people call a miracle. Now that she's held her very own son for the first time, though, peered into his eyes as they shone with the wonder that only new life can possibly know... Mindy knows now all of the songs and poems that were ever written about having children (not childbirth, she feels a need to clarify, because that whole experience is not one she cares to revisit) were actually pretty damn accurate. 

She's held a thousand babies in her lifetime, but each time only to hand off to an awaiting mom, watching the utter joy and anticipation in their expression and only ever sometimes letting herself wonder whether and when her turn would be. With Tom, all talk of babies was hypothetical and usually only at the most inappropriate of times while with Casey she very well might have had children but she knows now she never could have been herself with them. Or him.

That's the thing about Danny. As different as their views are on parenting, as far apart as their experiences of childhood might be, they want the same thing. To be loved for being themselves, and to share that love with another.

With Leo.

It's not until Danny goes back to work and leaves the two of them home for the first time, Mindy frazzled but thrilled all at once, that she realizes how full circle she's come. She loves Danny, but she doesn't _need_ Danny. The only man she needs is the one in her arms. And with him comes the greatest gift of all, of family, and isn't that what she's wanted all along?

The soft gurgle of her firstborn son is the only response Mindy will ever need. 

 


End file.
